Many network are faced with capacity constraints. For some of these networks, capacity constraints may cause a network operator to impose limits on users of the network. As an example, a network operator may implement a rate limit (a maximum achievable bit rate) or a consumption cap (a limit on the number of bytes for a period of time). Such network policies prevent individual users from utilizing a disproportionate share of the constrained capacity, ensuring that more users can enjoy a higher quality network performance.
However, due to network neutrality requirements, some network operators may be restricted in the types of limits they may impose on users when addressing capacity constraints. To this end, network neutrality may require that some network operators treat all data equally, regardless of the content or source. Thus, operators of constrained networks may not be able to implement particular types of limits or caps that are useful in allocating the limited network resources amongst its various users. Accordingly, there is a need to develop systems and methods of network regulation that are both effective at controlling individual bandwidth usage and still comply with network neutrality principles.